


Perfect

by f_romanoff_13



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers team - Freeform, F/M, Song Lyrics, Wedding, friendships, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: It's the day of Tony and Pepper's wedding.Clint's been trying to find the perfect way to propose to Natasha.Pepper has a plan.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Kudos: 14





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> The characters belong to Marvel and not to me.  
> All mistakes are my own.  
> Kudos and comments make my day. 
> 
> Lyrics are from the song 'Perfect' by Ed Sheeran. It's on my Clintasha playlist and i couldn't get the image of them slow dancing to this out of my head. This is what it became.  
> It also occurred to me that I have proposal fics written for my other ships ([Hope/Scott](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043182) and [Gamora/Peter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407209))

The day was perfect. 

The world was safe, friends and family were gathered and the sun shone throughout the day. 

This was the day that Tony Stark and Pepper Potts exchanged their vows...

Tony stood, with Bruce as his best man, the only time in his life he'd felt nervous. The bridesmaids soon joined them at the front of the large hall; Pepper's sister Annie, Natasha and Hope; each beautiful in the deep blue gowns Pepper had picked out. 

And then it was Pepper's turn to join them. 

The ceremony went without a hitch. There were plenty of tears, laughs and smiles as the vows were read and rings exchanged. 

The food was wonderful, the drinks were flowing and the dance floor was full. 

The band began to play a familiar song and Natasha turned from her position with Maria at the bar to find the eyes of Clint; it was a song he played for her on his guitar; the words easily recognisable as those he sang to her often. 

She excused herself and joined Clint on the dance floor, hand settling on his shoulder while his arm wrapped around her waist. Natasha's other hand settled in his as they swayed slowly to the music, bodies pressed close as she looked up to him with a soft smile. 

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
Darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes, you're holding mine_

"You look beautiful" Clint told her quietly over the music, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips. 

The music, the lyrics, Clint... Everything was so perfect Natasha failed to notice as people slowly emptied the dance floor. 

Clint had been trying to figure out how to do this for a very long time... 

Natasha, being Natasha, was not an easy woman to surprise. In fact, he wasn't sure he'd every truly managed it.. He knew this was something that had to be perfect, and it had actually been Pepper's suggestion to do it this way after some very bad advice from Tony. 

So here he was, surrounded by the most important people in his life, with the woman he loved in his arms and an important question to ask. 

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listenin' to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

"Natasha" Clint said gently, a small smile tugging at his lips as she moved her head from his shoulder to look back up at him. 

He took a small step back, kneeling down in the centre of the hall, ignoring the hundreds of sets of eyes on him as he looked up into her face.

And he knew he'd pulled it off. She hadn't been expecting this... 

Clint opened the ring box that had been burning a hole in his pocket all day, holding it out to her. The ring was simple and elegant. A single large diamond set in a gold band. He had spent months looking at rings, but each and every one was too fussy, too dramatic, too fragile or just not Natasha enough. Clint had gone with his gut, chosen a classic, and when he'd shown Phil, he'd agreed it was perfect. 

The taboo of proposing at someone else's wedding was at the forefront of his mind. He'd almost chickened out on multiple occasions. But both Tony and Pepper had agreed this was the best way to catch Natasha unaware... They didn't mind sharing their special day with their best friends and had spread the word to the rest of the guests that when this song began to play, they were to leave the dance floor for a special moment. 

Everyone in the hall was silent other than the soft singing as the song came to an end;

_I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
No, I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight_

"Natasha Romanoff. I have loved you since the moment I met you. You are my best friend, my partner, my soul mate. My whole world. I don't want to live a day without you... Will you marry me?" he asked, forgetting absolutely everything he'd planned to say. 

He had been right, she hasn't expected this here. Still, whatever he said or wherever he'd asked, it wouldn't change her answer. 

Clint's face lit up as she gave her answer. He stood and slipped the perfectly fitting ring onto her finger, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her deeply as a round of applause broke out around them. 

Outside, fireworks sounded and lit up the night sky visible through the floor to ceiling windows along the east wall. 

Steve stepped over to Tony, who took a sip of his drink as their closest friends moved to congratulate the newly engaged couple. 

"It was real nice of you to help Clint pull this off, Tony" Steve said, gently tapping his glass against his friends. 

Tony smiled back at him, but his eyes were fixed on Pepper. Pepper who had had the idea to share their day, Pepper who was now hugging Natasha and Clint with tears rolling down her cheeks. Pepper, who he knew he would do anything for. 

"It was all her" Tony smiled, nodding to indicate his new wife.

"She's a wonderful woman" Steve said

"She's perfect" was Tony's reply before he walked towards the gathering crowd, working his way through the groups of people to congratulate two of his best friends and rejoin his wife.


End file.
